1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device, more particularly to an arm exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional arm exercising device is shown to include a plurality of elastic straps 91, two swing arms 92 connected to the elastic straps 91, two steel cords 93 disposed for respectively driving movement of the swing arms 92, and two handgrips 94 respectively connected to the steel cords 93. When the handgrips 94 are pulled by a user, a resistance force is generated by the elastic straps 91 to train the user's arm muscles.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional arm exercising device is shown to be similar to the above arm exercising device, and has two fluid pressure cylinders 95 to generate a resistance force to impede swing movement of the swing arms 92.
However, in both of these arm exercising devices, the swing arms are moved independently and the impeding units (e.g., the elastic straps 91 and the fluid pressure cylinders 95) are disposed to generate separate resistance forces to each of the respective swing arms 92, thereby resulting in uneven loading of the handgrips 94 and having an adverse effect upon the exercising user.